1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of providing a card and/or reader that recognizes a communication mode of a corresponding reader and/or card. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus of providing a card and/or reader that is operable in two communication modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, most smart cards interface with card readers in a manner compliant with the International Standards Organization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO) 7816 standard (hereinafter xe2x80x9cISO-7816 standardxe2x80x9d). Card readers in turn communicate with host computers using interfaces such as the RS-232, the PS/2 or the Universal Serial Bus (USB). Current host computers typically require the implementation and utilization of a specific driver such as the RS 232, the PS/2 or the USB driver, to communicate with the card readers. The card reader in turn communicates with the card in accordance with ISO-7816.
Although the ISO-7816 is a well established standard, communication based on this standard is rather slow. In addition, the implementation of USB is becoming more prevalent on newer computers. As a result, it has become desirable to develop smartcards that can operate and communicate at higher speeds. It is also desirable to provide smart cards that can communicate directly with host computers, over, for example, the USB, at very high speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a card and/or a card reader interface that is functionally compatible with both the ISO-7816 and the USB standards. There is also a need in the technology for a card and a reader that communicates in accordance with either or both of those standards, and can distinguish the operational mode of the respective reader or card that it interfaces with.
One aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus of providing a card and/or reader that recognizes a communication mode of a corresponding reader and/or card. The card reader comprises a memory and a card interface circuit to detect a mode of a card. A processor coupled to the card interface circuit and the memory, communicates with the card in the detected mode if the detected mode matches a communication mode of the processor. The card comprises a memory and a reader interface circuit to detect a mode of a reader. A processor coupled to the reader interface circuit and the memory, communicates with the reader in the detected mode if the detected mode matches a communication mode of the processor. Another aspect of the present invention is a method and apparatus of providing a card and/or reader that is operable in two communication modes. The dual mode card reader comprises a memory and a card interface circuit to detect a mode of a card, the mode being one of first and second communication modes. A processor coupled to the card interface circuit and the memory, communicates with the card in the detected mode. The dual mode card comprises a memory and a reader interface circuit to detect a mode of a reader, the mode being one of first and second communication modes. A processor coupled to the card interface circuit and the memory, communicates with the reader in the detected mode.